


I'm Still Here

by Falka_tyan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cruelty, Gen, Poetry, Sublimation, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: A poem of mine describing my feelings after an emotional breakdown.





	I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> I want to point out that the works of art, once finished and published, are created by the public eye as much as by the author, and you can see it any way you see it. It's free for interpretation. So, every version is valid.
> 
> Please, leave a comment if you like this poem!

And there was dusk,  
And there was dawn,  
And here I'm lying, helpless.  
The wounds sting,  
And breathing hurts,  
And I despise your caress.

My wings, still bent so awkwardly,  
Submerge in filthy mud;  
You thrash them, crush them, tug on them,  
But they refuse to part.

My memories, they slip away, -  
I'm thankful that they do:  
The happy times, the jolly times, -  
Please, just forget them, too.

The pain remains, and you just laugh,  
As ugly as I do.  
Don't want to beg. Don't gonna pray.  
My fate will reap you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to add my interpretation, still)  
> Don't read if you're not interested)
> 
> To me, this poem is about emotional violence. About how a person you trust breaks you, tries to make you change for them - but it's useless. They don't realise it (or they do, and it makes them only angrier) because they can't reach that island inside your soul which is the true You. You have given up, yes, but that island in your soul still stays untouched. Previously, you may have been cruel or unfair to the person who tortures you now, too, you're not an ideal person. Which doesn't justify emotional cruelty, in any case. No one deserves it. In the end, you're sure that you're going to survive, rebuild yourself and take revenge.


End file.
